


Call Me Over, Set Me Free

by Sunshine_Magnet



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Barely Legal, Cougar - Freeform, F/M, Yum, finally 18, happy birthday Luke, happy birthday to US, rawr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:30:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_Magnet/pseuds/Sunshine_Magnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never her intention to bring a guy home from the party. It was <em>definitely</em> never her intention for him to be an eighteen year old boy, a boy several years her junior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Over, Set Me Free

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for all the cougars out there who have been counting down the days for Luke to turn 18.

"Ugh, normally I love a good party but will there even be alcohol there? I don't think any of the band members are out of their teens!" She's on the phone with one of her best friends from home, grumbling about a required appearance at a party thrown by Capitol Records. Grumbling may be too strong a word. She's just worried her southern charm won't be so charming at her first, official industry event. She'd received a too-good-to-be-true job offer from Capitol to be a marketing manager and had moved to LA a month ago. She loves everything LA has to offer so far, but she's still acclimating.

5 Seconds Of Summer is the band, and she's done some work on their media blitz in the US. They'd just released their first full length album. It went gold from presales alone and was well on its way to platinum. Needless to say, the big wigs were ecstatic, hence the party.

"Darlin'. You're in LA. There will be booze. You'll be able to drink the night away," her friend giggles. "Besides, it's 5 Seconds Of Summer. I’m so jealous of you right now!” Her squeal can probably be heard two apartments down. “I love them! They're so cute, and they're all legal - for sex, anyway." The teasing tone translates perfectly over the miles.

Giving an eyeroll visible only to herself in her vanity mirror, she deadpans, "How reassuring. At least I can bring one home tonight and not worry about being arrested. Please," she snorts. "I am not interested in a quickie from an inexperienced kid, no matter how cute." What would he know about pleasing a woman? From what she remembers, at that age they're only worried about themselves, and if they aren't selfish? Their bumbling fingers and too wet lips lack the know how that comes with experience. She almost shudders at the thought.

"Oh, psshh, it might be fun to give one of 'em some pointers. Maybe Luke. Yeah, I bet you’d like Luke. Call it a favor to all the groupies they're bound to have." Peals of laughter sound through the room via speakerphone. "Go, have fun, flirt shamelessly, and do what you do best: sparkle!"

She grins in spite of herself. "Yeah, yeah. Gotta go before my glitter fades. I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Love you!" 

After a final once over in the mirror, she nods, satisfied. The short, form fitting, nude dress with black, swirling designs is sexy but conservative enough for a work party. Strappy, black stiletto heels, a black clutch and some sparkle at her neck and ears complete the ensemble. With a flip of her blond beachy waves over her shoulder, she sails down to her waiting taxi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's her first label party, and she isn't sure what to expect. Work parties back home were boring, staid affairs, spent talking shop and sports (mostly football - Texans love their football) over beer and shots, until the requisite grace period had been fulfilled, allowing her to sneak out. Yeah, that's not what this is, she recognizes immediately. Celebrities are mingling with executives. Champagne is abundant. Music is loud. There's a dance floor, and people are dancing. It's an actual party. She snags a glass of bubbly and wades into the crowd, fully intending to enjoy herself.

Across the room, a newly minted eighteen year old, blond haired, blue eyed boy slouches against the wall, eyeing the woman who just walked in. The first thing he notices is her boobs, and they are amazing. He elbows the kid beside him. "Ash, mate, look." He nods in her direction. "She's got amazing tits." 

Ashton Irwin, drummer for 5SOS, nods in agreement. "Nice ass, too. Bit older than you usually go for. And less fangirl. Might make it harder for you." He chuckles at the double meaning.

"Definitely harder," Luke Hemmings, guitarist and vocalist for 5SOS, smirks, his tongue darting out to play with the ring in his lip. "But she's worth it, I bet." He can't take his eyes off of her. She works her way through the crowd effortlessly, smiling, laughing, sipping champagne, chatting with anyone and everyone she meets. Imagined scenarios flash through his head, different things he could say to get her where he wants her - a bed, a couch, a table. He's a horny teenager, he's not picky. He wants to get his hands on her tits. His dick twitches, making him adjust his stance. 

She’s enjoying herself, thank God. Everyone is so interesting! Her boss walks up with Benji and Joel Madden in tow and performs introductions. _Holy shit._ She’s talking to the Good Charlotte brothers! Apparently, they’d had a hand in writing some of the 5SOS album. A few minutes into the conversation, she glances over Joel’s shoulder (it’s not hard to do, he’s a bit short, even to her) and spies a tall, lanky boy making his way across the room, his eyes on her. _He’s cute. Young, but cute. He’s staring…._ Giving herself a mental shake, she pulls her attention back to the conversation, not wanting to seem rude. Southern manners dictate giving a conversation your full attention, and _hello_ , it’s the Madden brothers. 

The young cutie comes to a stop beside Benji, giving him one of those complicated handshakes all guys seem to know, his eyes still on her. She sweeps her gaze over him, taking in his artfully messy blond hair, his piercing blue eyes, his full, pierced bottom lip, his broad shoulders, the bulge behind his fly - _oh_. Her eyes fly up, away from him, to Benji, who is introducing him to her. “...this is Luke Hemmings, one fourth of 5 Seconds Of Summer.”

 _Oh, hell,_ she mentally groans. She does not need an attraction to a teenage band boy. She turns a blinding smile to him anyway. “It’s a pleasure to meet you! Congratulations on the album!” She's sincere in her praise; she really did enjoy their music.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Luke smiles, suddenly feeling a little awkward. She’s hot, she’s confident, and she’s out of his league. _God, this is just like End Up Here,_ he thinks, realizing his thoughts are mirroring their lyrics. 

_“My head spins_  
 _I'm pressed against the wall_  
 _Just watching your every move_  
 _You're way too cool…_

_...Cause you were so far out of my league_  
 _My friends say I should lock you down_  
 _Before you figure me out and you run away….”_

Benji and Joel seem to realize he’s having some trouble talking, quickly picking up the conversation, lavishing praise on him and his bandmates. He can’t quit staring. Is it just him, or is she staring right back? He adds a comment here and there, when appropriate, watching her smile, trying to will down his dick, hoping he’s not coming off as a dorky perv.

She can’t pull her eyes away from him. Every time she does, they slide right back, seemingly of their own volition. What the hell? She’s a grown woman, she does _not need this._ Her mental argument with her libido rages while she struggles to carry on a normal conversation. Finally, she decides enough is enough and excuses herself. She melts into the crowd and pulls her phone out of her clutch, quickly firing off a text to her bff.

_**I just met luke and OMG I need help! He’s so cute and sweet and GOD!** _

Her finger hovers over the send button. She's hesitant to give her friend the satisfaction of being able to say "I told you so." It gets sent anyway, and the expected reply buzzes through her phone mere seconds later.

_**HAHAHA I KNEW IT OMG I KNEW HE’D BE YOUR TYPE! DOOOO IIIIIITTTTTT!!! (or him, I should say.) Be his Caroline, he can be your Harry….** _

That startles a snort out of her. The thought draws her up short, though. The famous relationship between thirty-something Caroline Flack and then seventeen year old Harry Styles is well known to her. She and her friend had discussed it at length one night over drinks - many, many drinks - weighing out pros and cons, the list growing more ridiculous with the amount of alcohol consumed. Her eyes search Luke out in the crowd. He’s slouched against the wall, almost directly across from her, chewing his bottom lip. His soft, full, pink bottom lip…. _Stop._ Is he still staring? It’s hard to tell. _Wait. Is he staring at my boobs?_

Luke may be a little obsessed. He could tell she was attracted to him. At least, he’s pretty sure she was. He figures she’s skittish because she’s older, a thought with which Benji agreed. As soon as she’d excused herself, he started to do the same, his disappointment obvious. Benji had grabbed his arm and whispered, “Go for it, man. She’s no teenager, but I’m pretty sure I saw some drool.” Luke’s eyes had widened, and Benji laughed. “I’m kidding, man, but there was something in her eyes…. Be careful, though, bro, she might be harder to convince. Age difference and all that. Don’t act like all you wanna do is find a dark corner and get some, even if that is all you want.” He’d clapped Luke between the shoulders, laughed and walked off, leaving Luke to make his way back to his spot on the wall, brooding over the advice.

 _He_ is _staring at my boobs._ Moisture pools between her thighs. _He’s too young. I don’t need this._ She smooths nonexistent wrinkles out of her dress, hands brushing from breasts to thighs. She shifts her weight to the beat of the music, her hips swaying slightly, attempting to ease the ache building between her legs, but only succeeding in making it worse. 

Luke straightens, and tries to subtly adjust himself, but she notices. How can she not when she’s staring as intently as he is? _Oh God, I’m totally doing this. I’m teasing a teenager. A very hot, very horny teenager._ She scans the room, noticing a bank of French doors leading out to a patio. Making sure she has his eye, she circles the room slowly, grabbing and downing a couple of flutes of champagne on the way. When she reaches the doors, she looks back to Luke. He’s turned toward her, eyes and body following her progress. Taking a deep breath, she smiles, arches an eyebrow, and tilts her head, beckoning him, before walking outside.

 _Wait, what?_ Luke catches himself before his mouth falls open. This is unexpected. _Did she...? Fuck it, I'm gonna find out._ Luke heads outside, his eyes searching the dark, easily finding her. She's standing at the far edge of the patio, looking out over the ocean, arms crossed over her stomach. Her hair looks almost silver in the moonlight. Luke forces his feet to carry him to her side, his mind spinning, trying to figure out what to say. "Hi. Uh, hey." _Brilliant, you prick._

She could feel him as soon as he walked outside. An electric current runs through her at the sound of the closing door. The arms crossed under her breasts tighten with a flash of nerves. She turns to face him, taking in his intense gaze. His hands are shoved in his pockets, and his bottom lip is rosy and swollen from his teeth. He’s as nervous as she is, maybe more. The realization bolsters her. “Hey,” she smiles up at him. Way up. God, he’s tall. “Would you like to take a walk? It got a little stuffy in there. I thought maybe you’d like to escape for a bit?”

Luke relaxes a little. A walk might give him time to figure her out, figure out if she’s just being friendly or if she’s being _friendly._ “Yeah. I’m kinda awkward in big crowds of people I don’t know. Which probably sounds strange considering what I do for a living.” He laughs, leading her down a path to the beach. “But performing and meeting fans is different. The fans are like family, in a way.”

Her heart melts. _He’s so adorable. I’m toast._ "Something tells me they don't look at you like a brother," she says with a flirty smile. 

So, they walk under a clear sky with moonbeams and starshine reflecting on black water. They talk. They laugh. He carries her shoes and his own. The waves lap at their bare feet. It’s the ultimate cliche, and yet it's the most fun she’s had with a guy in years. 

After walking long enough to leave the brightest lights behind, they take a breather and sit on a set of steps leading to a parking lot. “This is exactly what I needed. Thanks.” Luke throws an arm around her waist, hugging her into his side. 

“We should probably head back. I don’t want you getting in trouble for leaving.” She looks up into his face, her breath hitching at the look in his eyes. Her tongue darts out, wetting her lips. His eyes follow the movement. The arm around her tightens. He lowers his lips to hers, kissing her softly, tentatively. 

A low moan escapes as she opens to him. _He’s an excellent kisser,_ she thinks hazily. _If he's this good at kissing, I wonder how it would translate to my bed? Wait._ She scoots back and stands, her breathing heavy, her thoughts tangled. He tugs on her hand, and she tumbles into his lap, deciding to ignore her better judgment. He takes her lips again, and his hands start to roam. A trail of fire follows the path his hands take, up her thigh, around her waist, over her back. 

Her hand grips his bicep; the other tangles in his hair. She squirms in his lap, trying to get some friction between her thighs. One of his hands skims her waist, at the top of her ribs, as if he’s waiting for permission to touch what he’d been very noticeably admiring all night. She breaks the kiss long enough to lean back, look in his eyes, and move his hand to cover her breast. His thumb brushes over a pebbled nipple, and she whimpers before attacking his lips, this kiss setting her whole body on fire.

A thought tries to break through the fog clouding her mind. Hands push feebly against his chest, but end up sliding up to cup his jaw. _Just a few more minutes._ She can feel a hand creeping up her thigh, slipping under the hem of her dress, and it’s enough to wake her up. “ _God._ Ok. We’ve got to stop, Luke. You need to get back.” 

Instead of stopping, his lips move to her neck. “Uh uh,” he grunts. 

She giggles. “You’re making this hard on me, Luke.”

He pushes his very hard cock into her thigh. “I think that’s my line.” 

That causes an outright laugh. Pushing on his shoulders, she finally gets his full attention. “Come on, let’s head back. You can do whatever you need to do to wrap things up there, then we can go to my place. God knows, I shouldn’t do this. I’m too old for you, but I can’t seem to help it." Resignation is clear in the tone of her voice, but she's beyond caring about the age difference by this point.

He stands quickly, setting her on her feet, taking her hand. "You’re definitely not too old," he shakes his head. "Let's go, then," he smirks, suddenly feeling cocky. "It shouldn't take long to beg off. The lads will understand."

A very unladylike sound sneaks out. "Yeah, I just bet they will." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later she's trying to hide in the backseat of a dark SUV at Luke's suggestion. "It's better if we aren't seen leaving together. I don't want you to have to deal with the fans. They can be cruel." 

She'll admit it's not something she'd considered.

Luke is riding shotgun with his bodyguard driving. She gives him her address to input into the gps and stretches out on her side as best she can. He glances back -often- eyeing her thighs, where her dress has ridden up, and her chest, where her breasts are threatening to pop free of their confines. 

The fact that he is so openly obvious turns her on as much as it worries her. He's so young. What if he's not experienced enough? _God, he's got me so riled up. I do not want to end up even more frustrated._

Luke is a little worried, himself. The idea of fucking an older woman is tantalizing, but what if he's not good enough? He does _not_ want to disappoint. She's hot as hell, and on top of that, he's discovered that he actually _likes_ her. He doesn't want this to be a fuck and run, like usual. He wants to _please her._

They're dropped off at the entrance to her building. "Is it ok if I send him home?" Luke asks, indicating the driver. He's nervous asking, but he has every intention of taking his time. He's considerate enough to not make the man wait it out.

She's surprised, relieved and nervous, but hides it well. "Of course. I'll just call you a cab when I'm done with you," she teases coyly. 

Luke's mouth goes dry. After a hurried conversation with his guard and a promise to call when he's ready, he turns back to her. Slipping a finger through his belt loop, she tugs him inside to an elevator.

The ride up is short; her apartment is on the third floor. Luke has just enough time to back her into a corner, tilt her head up with a finger under her chin, and brush his lips over hers before the door opens. She leads him by belt loop down the hall to her door. Hands rest on her hips, thumbs rubbing hot circles, as she fumbles with her keys to unlock her door. 

The door opens into her tidy living room. She turns to offer him a drink, ever the perfect hostess, but before she can get two words out, Luke pulls her close, one hand at the small of her back, one cupping her neck, and he proceeds to remind her exactly why she invited him to her place. 

This, he knows. He's a good kisser. His lips move with hers perfectly, his tongue dancing with hers in a rhythm as old as time. The fingers on her back spread, sliding down to her ass, pressing her into his erection. 

Her hands tangle in his hair as she stands on tiptoe and tries to get closer. It's not enough. Her fingers work the buttons of his dress shirt, his move to the zipper of her dress. They break apart long enough for him to pull his arms out of his sleeves while he watches her dress puddle at her feet. 

"Bedroom?" Luke's voice is hoarse. She's glorious, all soft and _God_ black lace covered curves. The sight of her in nothing but lace and stilettos nearly has him coming on the spot. His dick is in actual physical pain behind the fly of his black skinny jeans. She turns, giving him a view of long, blonde waves ending just above where her hips meet the curve of her waist and a perfect ass, her thong leaving nothing to the imagination. A glance over her shoulder and a crook of her finger beckons him to follow her. 

Down the hall, she walks through one of two doors. Luke follows her inside and stops dead at the sight of her crawling across a thick, white duvet, up to lean back against a pile of colorful pillows and a plush, white headboard. Her bra is draped over the settee at the foot of the bed, her smooth, creamy, pink tipped breasts grabbing his attention. "You coming?" she smiles wickedly, teasing him unmercifully. 

"About to," he croaks. He pops the button of his fly, trying to relieve some pressure. His zipper rasps loudly in the quiet room, his dick pushing it down, and he nearly sighs, his relief outweighing any embarrassment.

"You can go ahead and just leave those there." The teasing laughter in her voice is unmistakable. His being so worked up has her so wet, she's probably going to buy new panties tomorrow. 

Luke doesn't need any more encouraging. He drops his jeans and boxers where he stands, his dick standing proudly at attention. He climbs onto her bed, crawling up between her legs to kiss her, his lips hot and hungry. He hovers over her, one hand on her waist, his lips moving to her ear. "Show me what you want," he whispers roughly, making her whimper. "I want to be sure it's good for you." He moves to kiss, lick, and suck his way down her neck.

 _Oh my God._ She scratches her fingernails over his chest, grazing over his nipples, up to cup his jaw, pushing him back to look in his eyes. She cups her breasts, offering them to him. "Please," she whispers.

He covers her hands with his, almost reverently, before leaning down to lick a wide path across one and latching on. Arching her back into his mouth, she moves his hand to cover the other breast. Her fingers grip his neck and shoulder, holding him in place, as his lips and tongue work her nipple into an overly sensitive peak. His fingers roll, pinch, pull the other. He kisses across her chest to switch his attentions, sucking and pinching until she's writhing beneath him, every panting breath coming out in a quiet whine. 

Luke moves down, lavishing kisses over her stomach, biting and sucking, leaving little pink marks in a meandering trail. Finally, he leans back, fingers hooked in her panties, but not moving. His eyes meet hers, and her hips lift off the bed, before he starts tugging them down and off. He drops them over the edge of the bed and lets his eyes travel up her toned legs slowly, savoring, until he sees her bare, glistening center. He wraps a hand around his cock, squeezing tight, because he can feel himself leaking at the sight, so desperate is he to feel her silky heat. But first he asks, "Can I taste you?"

The question sets off a throbbing ache. Eyeing the hand around his long, hard, leaking length, she wants to feel him slide inside and fill her, the craving more intense than any she's had in a long time. But _now?_ She can't say no. She nods mutely, her voice trapped by a desire only growing stronger with each passing second.

"Will you show me what you want? Use your fingers...." he trails off at her moan. 

_Oh dear God, he's going to be the death of me._ Her legs fall open, spreading her wide, powerless to resist his request. She slides first one, then two fingers in, coating them in her own juices, and out, up, over her clit, the little bud peeking through between them. She flicks and pinches, mimicking what she wants him to do with his tongue, with his lips. Her free hand moves to a breast, cupping, pinching a nipple. Her hips roll, her fingers slide, until she feels his hands gripping her thighs. 

He stops her hand, bringing it to his lips, and sucks her fingers clean. The feel of his tongue sliding over, between her digits has her hips pushing up, begging. "Luke..." she moans, "please." 

He lowers himself onto his stomach, his head at her swollen juncture. His tongues a slow path from her entrance to her clit, lightly pressing, almost teasing. Her thigh muscles twitch at the contact; her fingers curl into the duvet, as she tries to hold herself still. He flicks, sucks, and teases, bringing out more whimpers, more pleas. He slips a long finger inside, and adds another, slowly fingering, still teasing. 

Her hips start to move of their own accord, searching for a release that's just out of reach. "Babe," she gasps, "Luke." She looks down to where he's concentrating, the sight of his head between her thighs coupled with his hips thrusting into her bed has her desperate. "Curl your fingers, feel the ridges, that's... yes, _yes, oh God, yes!"_ The orgasm washes over her, but it's not enough.

She threads her fingers into his hair and tugs, wanting, no, needing him to cover her, fill her, fuck her senseless. "Fuck, Luke, fuck me, _please."_

Luke scrambles up, his lips shining with her essence, latching onto her lips, and driving himself home. Her legs come up, bent knees nearly touching her shoulders, stilettos dangling precariously. Her fingers scratch down his back, dig into his ass, pushing him deep as he pounds into her, his pace frenzied. 

His forehead drops to her shoulder, groans mingling with curses every time his hips slam into hers. Her legs drop, heels digging into the duvet without thought, changing the angle of her hips, so each thrust has his hips sliding, pressing on her clit, while his cock stimulates her inner spot. 

He licks the shell of her ear and mumbles, "'M gonna come, babe, fuck, can't...." He's held himself back as long as possible, but it's unbearable. He's going to lose it, but _dammit he wants to feel her come apart around his dick._ He inhales deeply, trying to focus.

The rumble of his low voice in her ear sends a vibration straight to her core. She mewls long and loud as her legs stiffen, her back arches off the bed, and her muscles clamp down around him. The orgasm screams through her, every nerve ending in her body reacting to the release. 

The squeeze of her muscles around his aching cock is too much. Luke curses and roars as the orgasm takes hold. His back curves over her, his hips push in deep and jerk sporadically through the contractions milking him dry. He collapses on top of her, spent.

Once their breathing has returned to normal, Luke chuckles before rolling to his side. He drapes an arm across her stomach, lightly tracing patterns over her ribs. "So? Good?" he asks hesitantly, his nerves returning.

She turns her head to smile at him. "Amazing. But you ask as though you hadn't done it before. Why?"

Luke blushes. "You kinda intimidate me. I'm sure you've been with guys who had a lot more experience than me. I just wanted it to be good for you like I knew it would be for me. The girls I've been with were... young, ya know? I just was worried that I didn't have enough experience." He's rambling. It happens when he's nervous. 

Understanding dawns. "Oh." _That's why he wanted me to show him. And_ damn _if that wasn't hot._ "I can't deny that I was a little worried about it myself, but like I said on the beach, I just couldn't resist you." She kisses him softly, the taste of her still on his lips.

"I guess I should call for my ride, now." He really doesn't want to, but knows he has to say it.

"You can stay. If you want." God, she hates this awkward part. She really doesn't want him to leave. She takes a deep breath. "I make amazing pancakes." The smile that splits his face is brilliant. The way he bites at the ring in his bottom lip is downright sexy. They may have a future that includes more than just breakfast.

Luke pretends to think. "I like this idea," he holds up one finger. "I like pancakes," he holds up another finger. "I like you." He drops his hand and blushes again, not meaning to let that tidbit slip out.

"Well, then we're in agreement." She smiles gently. "We could see about maybe giving you a little more experience, too. If you want." The idea sparks her imagination. She's ready to teach him _now._ She hops off the bed and holds out her hand. "Shower?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A persistent ringing pulls her out of the soundest sleep she's had in weeks. Throwing out a hand, she tries to find her phone, but only encounters a warm, solid body. Instantly awake, images of the night before fill her head. _Oh. Oh yeah. That happened. And happened again. And, oh_ God, _again._

Her phone stops ringing, but she's awake, so she gets up, careful not to wake Luke. She stops to freshen herself, before padding into her living room in search of her phone. Pulling it out of the clutch she'd carelessly tossed to the side, she sees three missed calls and five texts, all from her friend.

_**So? Did you do Luke?!** _

_**Hello? Wake your ass up!** _

_**I'm dying here! WAKE UP!** _

_**I won't quit calling til you answer me, woman!** _

_**UUUUUGGGGHHHHH** _

She giggles at her friend's impatience, but puts her out of her misery.

_**Can't talk now, he's still here. I promised him pancakes. Caroline and Harry? I think the pros far outweigh the cons. Teaching is fun. ;-)** _

_**And I may like him.** _

With that, she turns her phone off and heads to the kitchen to make breakfast. Today is going to be a good day.


End file.
